Rainy Day
by Nicole Lo
Summary: So much for those three small words. Love is a made-up emotion for losers who always got the short end of the stick. No one finds true love anymore...
1. Default Chapter

Rainy Day

Summary: Lana has completely given up on everything as Jason's true identity is revealed and Clark has continued to get closer and closer to Lois. To what extremes will she go to release her pain and will Clark hear her cry or be too preoccupied to care? (based off of a song by Guster)

(A/N: I don't know Jason's last name, so it's going to be Witter.)

Chapter One: Sensing Trouble from a Mile Away

"I think it's Jason." Clark admitted to Lana referring to the power source that was responsible for all the disappearing people. "He's _using _these people and taking everything they have as sacrifices to this source."

"Clark, are you insane? Jason would never do that. We've both been grateful since you got him that job at Metropolis, but this is too much." Lana began to walk away.

"Can't you just believe me for one second? You used to listen to me Lana, but now all you do is find someway to twist my words around, making it sound like I'm trying to destroy you and Jason. I'm over it." Clark responded, wishing that someone would believe him. Chloe had been one of the first to disappear, and next to Lois, Lana, was his last hope.

"And what do you expect me to do? Go up to him and say 'I know it's you hurting all these people. Please stop it' Get real Clark." Lana shot back, completely disgusted that she could've ever felt anything for Clark, even the little aftermath feelings she still got when she was this close to him.

"Just investigate a little. Make sure he's not doing anything strange and if you come back and tell me that I was wrong, I'll believe you." Clark admitted, only because he knew that things were getting a little weird around here.

"I'll see what I can do." Lana whispered as Clark smiled. "No promises though because you are so wrong about Jason."

"He was so right." Lana muttered to herself, unable to fully grasp what she was witnessing. There was some kind of machine connected to numerous tubes in some cave where she had followed Jason.

"Well, well, well…" Jason's mother began, sensing that they were not alone. "What do we have here?"

"It's just me." Lana smiled, hoping that by some miracle, they'd let her go.

"So you can run, tell that Kent boy. Dream on Lana." Ms. Witter added as Lana felt her feet being dragged across the rocks, as if she were moving, but she was not. "I should've known you were trouble well … back when we first met." She smiled evilly. "It was almost too easy getting rid of you back then, but this my dear, this shall end it all."

"Jason!" Lana gasped, helplessly as she watched her finance walk over to his other.

"There is no Jason here. At least not the one you know." Ms. Witter released Lana momentarily, giving herself a chance to relax. "I've always wanted an obedient son and this one wasn't cutting it. But, once we've gotten all the sacrifices, everything will be in place. And I will always have the resources to accumulate the wealth which I have been looking for for centuries."

"You're doing all of this for money? Ms. Witter, people are dying here." Lana pleaded.

"But, for the greater good. When I've reached the treasure, no one will feel the pain that I've had to endure for years, hiding who I was … no one will have to have that seal over their powers anymore."

"What seal?" Lana wondered, as Jason waved a potion with green fluids in front of her and she started feeling light-headed.

"Oh, you too are quiet ignorant of your past life. When you were great … before you backstabbed me there was…"

Lana tossed and turned in her sleep, reliving the same situation that had happened nearly four months before. She could still smell the ghastly scents, how helpless she felt watching Jason walk back and forth without even protesting a word his mother had said. Clark had only been partially right that day … it was Jason's mother who was a direct connection to the source himself.

"Aren't you getting up?" Chloe asked Lana, snapping her back into reality. "You're gonna be late for work." Lana rolled over, taking a quick peak at the time. If she was late one more time … that would be it for her. She'd lose her job and be back to square one.

"I'm coming." Lana whispered, walking into the hallway, but sliding back as she noticed Lois giving Clark a goodbye kiss as she walked out the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Chloe snapped her back into reality.

"Nothing." She lied, almost wishing that she was still dreaming. At least she knew how that ended.

(A/N: Not all that great, but I'm working on it. I'm used to writing strictly about drama, angst, and romance. This type of fiction is new to me. Anyway, review and tell me what you **expected**, what you **hope** for the future, what you **wanted**, and what would be **better** for the next chapter. And I don't mean 'if you stopped writing the story.' Later. –NL)


	2. Saw it Coming from a Mile Away

Chapter Two: Saw it Coming from a Mile Away

"Welcome to …" Lana stopped suddenly noticing that Clark was standing in front of her. She walked to the unoccupied side of the counter as Clark followed. "What are you doing here?"

"I like the food here." He smiled as her look grew even more icy.

"There's a reason I started working here." Lana snapped secretly adding that it was because she couldn't stand seeing him anymore. He had been right about Jason and she was ashamed that she didn't believe him.

"I know there was no way that you could've known it was Jason. I'm just glad that it's all over now." Lana smiled in relief. Maybe she should learn to have more faith in Clark Kent. After all, this was the guy who saved her life, who had once told her that he loved her …

"Hey." Lois interrupted their conversation squeezing Clark's hand as they began talking. As Lois fixed the collar on Clark's shirt and came inches within his lips, it was evident that they were together. Lana stood back, watching slowly as she continued to notice the signs of early love … the way that she didn't even seem to exist to him anymore when Lois was around.

In an attempt to escape the situation, Lana backed up, trying to stop her head from spinning and her inner demons from coming out. She continued backing up, running into counter behind her and tripping over a few pans. Clark and Lois turned to look suddenly as Lana shook her head, running towards the bathroom, unable to hear anything that anyone was saying to her.

As if she no longer had control over it, Lana rushed to the toilet, releasing all the liquid and solids that her stomach had began to digest. Still feeling the pain with now over-flowing tears, Lana did the only thing she knew how to, the only thing that made the pain go away for a while. She opened her mouth, stuck her finger into her mouth until she felt that place … that place that "Ugh." More and more remnants of food flowed through her body and out her mouth until she could no longer sit up. She didn't even want to try to sit up.

Just like Chloe, she had naively believed that someone could actually care for her truly, madly, deeply. So much for those three small words. Love was a made-up emotion for losers who always got the short end of the stick. No one found true love anymore and if they did, it was like a second within years of life.

FLASHBACK

"I love you." Jason whispered madly, pulling the covers back over his head and searching for his favorite body part on Lana, her stomach.

"Jason. No, Jason." She smiled while trying to push him away. School was starting in a few hours and if he didn't let her go now, she'd never get up.

"How did I get so lucky?" He kissed the side of her neck, hopping off the bed so rapidly that Lana barely had time to get pleasure from his kiss. Looking up at the ceiling, she began to wonder how she got so lucky, how she found some one as wonderful as Jason.

Getting out of bed Lana groggily headed towards the shower as Jason headed towards the phone. Fifteen minutes later, after she had gotten out of the shower, Jason was still on the phone.

"Yeah, you can come over in like … thirty minutes." Lana looked down, knowing what he was talking about even though he didn't know that she knew. Resorting to being a "male escort" was the only way that they could afford a huge apartment like this. Lana now co-owned the café, but between saving up for college and expenses from her senior year, it just wasn't enough.

Lana walked into the kitchen, waiting for reassurance, that she was the only one, and a promise that it would all end soon. "I'm getting some breakfast. Do you want some?" Jason shook his head, now deeply in thought.

Lana took a swallow of her orange juice, contemplating as to whether she should tell Jason what was _really _going on with her or not. A four year-long battle with bulimia had ended because … no, she couldn't tell him just yet. Lana looked at the mirror attached to the door of the refrigerator to see if she looked any different. No. Her face didn't look fat. _Yet_, a voice added in her head.

"You should get going." Jason mumbled as Lana nodded, knowing that it would only be a few minutes before some woman arrived and she didn't want to be there to see the woman and to wonder … was he just using her (as in Lana) and really in love with this woman? "I love you." Jason declared, appearing from the top of the stairs as Lana gained all the hope she needed. This was only temporary.

(A/N: I know it's short, but it happens sometimes. I need some suggestions people and what you want to happen … but remember this isn't going to end like conventionally. It might not be happy at all … so just keep on reviewing and I'll update as soon as I CAN. –NL)

To come…

The prom disaster with Chloe, Lois, and Clark

Flashbacks: Lana's secret, more about the source

The truth about Lana's mother


	3. I'm Not Scared

Chapter Three: I'm Not Scared

"I finally know how you feel." Lana admitted to Chloe, who was walking with her to class.

"About what?" Chloe wondered, as a smile disappeared from her face. She had been so much happier lately and Lana wasn't sure as to whether she should ruin Chloe's sunshine or not.

"Well … I don't know if I should be saying this…"

"If it's about Clark, go ahead. I'm totally and completely over it." Lois and Clark walked by arm in arm as Lana tried to tear her gaze away. Chloe was happy for her cousin. If she couldn't have Clark and Lana didn't want him, then at least it was Lois. "But, I see that you're not."

Lana looked back at Chloe. "It's just that I never realized how it felt to have someone you love, love someone else." She whispered.

"Love? Lana, have you told Clark any of this. I'm sure if you did, it would change everything." Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, it would make everything awkward. I made it crystal clear to Clark that I didn't love him and that I wanted to be with Jason. He said he would wait for me, but I told him not to and-" Lana stopped, as they took their seats for their third period Science class.

"He actually listened for once." Chloe finished. "Well, you can't avoid him because he'll figure out that something's wrong."

"But it's not just that." Lana whispered, turning to face Chloe. "Everything has fallen apart and I don't think I can't stand being here. I don't even _want _to be here anymore."

"Lana? What's happened to you?" Chloe demanded to know as class began to start.

"We're going to be continuing our family projects, but instead of writing traits about you own parents, you'll be …" Mr. Rohan explained as neither girl listened. Lana ignored Chloe as she continued to pry. "I want Lana, Chloe, and Clark to be my last group at table 8."

"Do you mean me?" Lana raised her hand and asked in a panic.

'You're the only Lana in here." The class chuckled as Clark moved his things over to our table.

"Now's your chance." Chloe mumbled.

"Chance for what?" Clark joined in, interested.

"To ask about …" Lana looked around for the latest social event. "Prom."

"Prom? That's in April and it's only October."

"I didn't mean prom, prom but …fall fling." She covered, nervously. "Umm … I just wanted to know if …

"Are you and Lois going as a couple or can we tag along?" Lana tried to hide her mortified face as Clark smiled brightly.

"It wouldn't be worth going to if you guys weren't there." Chloe smiled as Lana looked down, as run-down as she had been after her brush with death.

"So, what do you want to tell me about your family?" Lana asked Chloe, trying to get a head start on their science project.

"Well, they're out of town for starters and I was thinking about having a little party … not with a lot of people, but with just a few of us. I'll even bring someone for you." Chloe offered.

"No thanks." Lana replied. "I don't know why you couldn't just let Clark investigate your family history rather than have him pry into mine. Aren't things complicated enough between the two of us?"

"I couldn't break his heart. Lana, he still wants to be apart of your life."

"But what if he finds out something that _I _don't even know about? Lana wondered.

"Then you should be ready to thank him. You've always wanted to know more about your mother, so here's your chance. Just be glad that you're not the one investigating." Chloe responded. "You get the answers you want without the hassle."

Clark walked down the hallway, happy that he finally got to talk to Lana, and even better … his assignment was to find out everything he could about her parents. Things were finally returning to semi-normal.

"Hey farm boy." Lois ran, tackling Clark from his left side.

"I wasn't expecting to see you still here." Clark admitted.

"Yeah, well you know how things are. What the plan for today … chasing aliens, uncovering the latest scam at Luthor Corp?"

"Actually, I was planning on working on a project for school?"

"So you're into academics now? What happened to enjoying the adventures in life?" Lois wrapped her arm around Clark's leaning her head on her shoulder. Younger guys weren't usually her style, but Clark was different somehow. Plus, she was getting a little tired of only having her cousin Chloe for company.

"They'll be time for that. There's just something I have to do to help Lana." Clark admitted as Lois nodded. It all made sense now. She was with him because she needed comfort and he was with her because … Lana had been taken. Suddenly, Lois knew where stood.

"It's about Lana, eh?"

"No, it's about you." Clark stopped walking and gave Lois a quick kiss. "I promise."

"What was that? I don't think I heard you." Lois smiled, begging for a repeat.

"It's … all … about … you," Clark said between kisses.

"Go ahead then." Lois authorized, but Clark had already taken a quick jog down the hallway. She shook her head, wondering what there was to do in this town other than find an adventure.

(A/N: I know this was a little dull, but I plan on adding a little more action with the next chapters. Don't hesitate to give some suggestions and keep reviewing. Thanks! –NL)

(family project … Lana discovers her mother was a druggie and her father wasn't her "Henry" real father. Chloe talks Lana into going to prom)


	4. I Don't Even Try

Chapter Four: I Don't Even Try

Lana walked back into the cave, the scene of the crime where Jason and his mother had almost killed it. It all seemed so surreal to her, and for some reason, something was calling her back there. She shivered, thinking about how empty Jason was whenever he looked at her. It was if he had no soul, no substance, nothing.

"Like me." Lana sat down on one of the rocks, wondering what people found so fascinating about this cave. Sure, it seemed like the patterns inside the cave were ever-changing, but that was just an illusion. Clark had explained to her how the lighting from outside effected the symbols … or something.

Lana jumped up suddenly, as she felt her cell phone vibrate. It was Chloe. "Hey."

"What's up girlie?" Chloe shot back.

"You called me, remember?" Lana was a little irritated that Chloe had interrupted her exploration of the cave. Something was drawing her here and even more importantly … she was hoping that whatever was drawing her here would somehow have enough power over Clark for him to come here too.

"Yeah. Uh, Clark called me and wanted to know if we wanted to see a movie with him."

"Just us?" Lana wondered, walking further and further away from the cave so that he reception would get better. The sound of Clark's name had brought a spur-of-the-moment change in her mood and she began to ignore the magnet that had previously drawn her into the cave in the first place.

"Probably … but Lois may or not be coming if that's what you're asking…" Chloe's voice trailed off questioning Lana, who decided not to respond.

"Come on. It cannot be that interesting." Lois walked into the back area of the library, wrapping her arms around Clark who had been engrossed in this science project since she decided to go around looking for clues. But that was four hours ago and he hadn't really explained what he was doing to her.

"Yeah … I'm almost done." Clark paused for a second, looking back at Lois before continuing his research. So far, he'd barely found out anything about Lana's parents, at least not anything that he didn't already know.

"You know if you just told me what was going on, I could help. Father. FBI agent." She chimed in, growing more and more disinterested.

"Yeah. I guess I'll give it as rest for a while." Clark tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. He thought that if he could somehow find out more about Lana then that he would be closer to her. She seemed so depressed since they found out the truth about Jason and all he wanted was for everything to be okay for once.

"What's our status?" Giorgio looked over at Ana who was busy playing around with her powers before. It was as if she were an amateur again. "Would you stop doing that?" He wondered when one of her energy balls almost bounced off the wall and hit him.

"I'm practicing." She responded, continuing.

"For what? We've got the source to protect us now." He answered.

"Well, who knows how long it will before he has no use for us anymore. Besides, we're the ones that will be facing the Son first." Ana sighed, moving closer to her brother. "And I'm the amateur?" She mumbled, evidently reading his mind again.

"Would you stop doing that? Save it."

"Yeah, you'll need that when you face the Son." Jonathan declared, materializing out of nowhere. He was the closest that they were ever going to get to the source.

"Jonathan." Ana narrowed her eyes, showing a failed attempt to hide her distaste for him.

"Looking beautiful as usual."

"As repulsive as ever." She spat back while her brother stood in silence.

"You have a mission for us?" Giorgio finally spoke up as Jonathon nodded and tossed him an envelope. "It's in there." Giorgio ripped open the envelope revealing plans and an attack all surrounded by some cave. "Great idea this is." He mumbled, disappointed. Ana would be doing the majority of the work, as usual.

"Let me see …"

"It' s just a cave."

"But not just any cave." Ana shot back. "This is the Son's territory and it'll tell us everything we need to do to destroy him."

"And what about her?" Giorgio held up a picture of a petite Asian girl.

"We'll use her and dispose of her."

"Was that your idea of a good movie?" Chloe wondered, walking out of Troy disappointed. "It wasn't even historically accurate."

"Are they ever?" Clark wondered, looked down at Lana who had barely looked at him all night, much to his dismay.

"What did you think of the movie Lana?" Chloe asked, trying to ease the tension that was only getting worse.

"It was just a movie." She shrugged with a sigh. Somehow, her thoughts were still focused on that cave. She was feeling more connected to it, and Clark at the same time, trying to figure it all out.

Clark looked at Chloe who just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what else to say. Both new that normally, Lana would try to find something good about ever movie, even something as pointless as _They_.

"So, umm … how are your projects going?" He questioned, trying to stop the uncomfortable silence.

"Mine is going well. I think I have your family about covered."

"What about you?"

"What? Oh." Lana sighed. "I haven't really given it much thought."

"Lana, the project is due in like three days."

"I'm planning on working with it tonight." She lied. The only thing she could think about was that cave.

(A/N: Let me know what you think and when I get four reviews, for chapter four, I'll keep going. Otherwise, I take it that you guys don't care about this story. Just let me know! –NL)


	5. I Know I have Seen the Best I’ll Have

* * *

Chapter Five: I Know I've Seen the Best I'll Have

"I don't need you to walk me home Clark. Nothing is going to happen." Lana reassured him, really wishing he would stop playing the superhero and let her do what she was really craving … to see that cave.

"I know everything is really different now and that you're feeling down, but you did the right thing." Clark added.

"What, by falling in love with someone who only wanted to murder me? Yeah, that was very smart of me Clark. I fell right into the trap as if I was some naïve little girl who'd never been anywhere." Lana shook her head. "It's really funny how things turned out."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"I always thought,,, I'd be the one that you would come home to at night. Even when I was _with _Jason, a part of me wanted to be with you." Lana looked away. "I can't even believe that I'm saying this, but what does it matter now? You and Lois will be popping out little juniors soon and I don't want to have any regrets before--"

"Before what?" He pressed. Lana swallowed hard, glad that he had stopped her from saying "before I die." That's what she had felt like since this whole thing had happened, like she was going to die soon and that it didn't really matter. Nothing mattered but Clark and the cave, yet Lana was still unable to have either.

"I'm not married to Lois, Lana and we're still good friends." He continued.

"Friends doesn't fill the void for not having someone that cared for you on a real intimate level. It's not enough to be loved, but I want to be _in_ love again Clark."

"Why can't we be _in love _again?" Lana rushed off, before she could splurge and reveal anymore of her private thoughts, which should stay just that way … private.

* * *

"How do you propose we get to her?" Giorgio pressed as his sister looked around the cave. 

"I already know what I have to do, but I can't think if you continue to talk and disrupt my thoughts!" Ana practically yelled, unable to crack the code and find out what was really hiding behind the walls of the cave.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Giorgio whined, becoming bored again.

"I don't know … go find the girl?" Ana suggested.

"And then what? Bring her here?" His eyes twinkled.

"Not this soon. Not until I've cracked the code … but you can play with her for a little while. Make her feel safe and gain all of her trust. That's when humans are most vulnerable, when the feel safe." Ana smiled.

"How will I do that?"

"If you really don't know the answer to that question, then you should just stay here." Ana rolled her eyes. Giorgio hissed at her, trying to read what she was planning for him to do … "Perfect." He whispered, shifting his shape into a more humanly look. He didn't know who he was, but he was someone from Lana's past … someone that she would know _and _trust.

To be continued ...

(A/N: This is only a small part one of the chapter and I am just so happy to be adding on something … finally. It's not much, but just let me know that you appreciate the fact that my writer's block is going away. Review and do something! –NL)

* * *

Giorgio spotted her from a mile away. It was really easy, actually. She was the only one who was alone and looked sad, really sad. Humans were always so emotional. They let their _feelings_, whatever those were, get in the way of things. 

He really did not understand it. Maybe that was because he did not feel. No remorse, guilt, longing, happiness, nothing. The only thing he "felt" was the need to win this battle against the Son, Ka-el.

Now, he just had to devise a plan to talk to-- 'What are you doing?' Ana's voice appeared in his head. Great, now she was spying on him.

'Give me a second to think about how I'll approach her.'

'Giorgio, I'll make it simple. Go stand near her. It's a waterpark. How difficult can it be to meet a stranger.'

'Stay out of my head.' Giorgio demanded, walking towards Lana. At the last second, he took a small turn, so that he was _near _her, but not actually approaching her. He focused his view to see what she was seeing, but nothing happened. No acknowledgement, nothing.

'But make sure you choose the right shape ... someone from her past.' Ana added one last hint.

Giorgio looked around. What did humans do to get someone else's attention? He watched a group of young teens walk by with phones in their hand. Cell phones.

Using his shape-changer power, he turned the envelope about his new mission into a ringing cell phone. "Hello?" He answered pretending to talk to someone.

He observed Lana, trying to get inside her head. He could not. There were too many emotions blocking it. "Where am I ... I'm in front of 'The Water Log' ... no I haven't gotten in ... of course I'm not scared...how long till you get over here..."

Lana turned slightly towards Giorgio and has he continued talking, she became more and more aware of his presence. The conversation ended quickly with Lana and Giorgio coming face to face.

"I'm not scared." Giorgio told Lana who looked at him in awe.

"I'm Lana Lang." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm ..."

"Taro Nakamura." Lana said with him. There was no way ..."Is it really you? No way. That was such a long time away." Lana turned away. Now she was hallucinating. Taro was one of her friends from before she lived in Smallville, before she lived with her Aunt Nell.

"Yeah. I'm Taro." Giorgio sounded confused. There was no record of this person, Giorgio tried to look like ... Witney, but Ana must hae interfered somehow. Now, Giorgio didn't know how to act. Who was Taro?

"Yeah, it's me Lana. I didn't think you'd recognize me after all this time." Giorgio started making up stuff off the top of his head. "So, tell me all about your life. Everything."

* * *

"Is there anything you can tell me about Lana's parents? Maybe something interesting? It's for a school project." Clark asked Lana's Aunt Nell over the phone. It would have been strange if he just showed up at her house, seeing that she didn't live in Smallville anymore.

"Clark, I've told you all that I know." Nell answered. "It's getting late."

"But there's one more question I have to ask." He protested.

"Fine. One last question, then after that I'm afraid I'll have to go." Nell agreed.

"Who is Tawnee Hearne?" Clark asked as Nell dropped the phone. How did he find that name? "Hello ... Nell?"

* * *

"Right now, I'm stuck at a water park, avoiding the water, as usual and waiting..." 

"For your friends?" Lana finished for him. "So, when are they going to show up?" Lana asked as Giorgio tried to think of the right words to say. What would _Taro _say?

"They aren't coming." He decided.

"Why not? I thought they were here." Lana responded.

"So, you were listening in on my conversation. Ms. Lang?" Giorgio forced the corners of his mouth upwards mimicking the 'smile' that Lana had shared with him earlier that day.

"Maybe. I mean ... yeah." She smiled again nervously. "So, where are they?"

"I don't know. I can call them if you like, but--" Taro was cut off by Lana.

"So, are you living in Smallville now?" Lana looked at Taro hopefully. This was beyond her wildest dreams and exactly the type of positive change she needed in her.

"My parents are ... considering it. They're looking for a new place to move to. My dad's retiring soon and my mom wants a quiet place to write. She's an author now."

"Wow. I never thought Ms. Nakamura was into the quiet life. I remember how much she loved the city." Lana exclaimed in surprise.

"Old age can change people, and my dad has really been pushing it." Taro continued, trying to force himself to show a humanly emotion that he had condemned earlier. Right now, he was wondering if this mission was going to be a success or a huge failure.

"I guess. So, do you have any plans for tonight? I really want to see you again." Lana explained as Taro-Giorgio tried to keep his cool. He knew that Ana would want him to talk to her first but, he did not care.

"You can come over to my place. Bring some of your friends. I'd love to know more about Smallville." Taro forced himself to smile again.

* * *

A/N: I updated! Six is going up tonight too! --NL 


	6. Don't Even Want to Take My Chances

**Chapter Six: Don't Even Want to Take My Chances**

"Clark is completely obsessed with this 'science' project you guys are doing." Lois told Chloe, bored out of her mind. Nothing new had happened in Smallville, which was making her more and more stir crazy. The city was the place for Lois Lane, not some country town in Kansas.

"I think he just wants to do well. It _does _count as a huge percentage of our grade." Chloe reassured her, although she knew there was a lot more than that going on.

"Don't you ever get bored with being here?"

"Sometimes, which is why I write for the Daily Planet. There's always something going on in Smallville, but you just have to pay attention to the little things." Chloe explained.

"Maybe you're right. I bet there's a story right in front of my face, but I'm too blind to see it." She smiled to herself. "But I've never been one to wait around for something to happen. I'm going to _make _it happen."

"Lois, what about our ..." Chloe paused as Lois slammed the door behind her. "...dinner date?" "I guess it's cancelled," Chloe said to herself as she heard a knock at the door. 'Clark,' she thought to herself. He was going to show up at her door.

"Chloe, I need you to go a HUGE favorite for me." Lana Lang burst through the door. Chloe was wrong.

"Lana. I wasn't expecting you."

"Look, somehow I ran into one of my childhood friends Taro. We have so much history Chloe. I-I thought I would never see him again and until I saw him this afternoon, I forced myself _not _to think about him."

"Sounds interesting. Is Taro one step to focusing your life on something else?" Chloe pried.

"If you mean, having more people to occupy my time, you've got it. You know you sound just like my guidance counselor at school." Lana began. "She's always trying to get me involved."

"Then, let his be a start. First Taro then ... the entire student government." Chloe joked as Lana hugged her in gratitude.

* * *

"I have her coming over tonight." Giorgio revealed to Ana.

"So, what are you standing here for you bloke? Go get her." Jonathan popped in unexpectedly. He did that often.

"Well, Ms. Genius here changed my shape at the last second. I came out as Taro instead of Witney. We have no background on Taro." Giorgio tried to explain.

"I don't want any excuses. Make it work. Say whatever you have to say to get her to trust you, to tell us how far Ka-el has progressed. If we wait too long to get this done, it may be too late."

"It's never too late." Ana chimed in. "With the source, there is no enemy we can beat."

"We will only rely on the source if necessary. We do want to reap the benefits of his venture, don't we?" Jonathan asked rhetorically, referring to fact that no one had ever enlisted the help of the source and survived.

"I will not fail you." Giorgio promised, changing his form back into Taro. "Find me those papers those ..."

"Newspaper articles." Ana finished for him.

"Yeah. If he made the papers, that will make it easier for me."

* * *

"Nell? Nell?" Clark yelled over the phone as Lana's Aunt finally found the strength to pick up the phone again.

"Where did you get that name Clark? Where!" She demanded, uncontrollably.

"I don't know."

"Did Lana mention it ... did she tell you about this?" Nell asked, panicked.

"No. She doesn't know anything about this."

"Good. I plan on keeping it that way." Nell calmed down a little.

"Why does Tawnee Hearne mean so much to you?"

"Clark, I can't talk to you about this over the phone. I'll ... meet you ... in a little town forty miles outside of Smallville. Its called Dunesburg. Can you meet me? There's a diner called 'Open House.'"

"Yes." Clark agreed, dropping the phone and using his super speed. In seconds, he was there, waiting in front of the diner. The way Nell's voice sounded on this phone made him really worry. What if the whole thing with Jason Teague and his mom was just the beginning. What if Lana was in danger somehow?

* * *

Lois sat around lurking around Luthor Corp. There had always been something going around here in the past, and she was hoping that tonight was no exception. The only difference was that she had no leads, objectives ... no clue about what could possibly going on in that building.

_But,_ she did know that her being outside of the building, crouched, wasn't going to help anyone. She needed to find an easy target. There was the guy at 2:00 who was half-asleep, the fat guard who looked bored at the window and another one up top.

She knew it. Lois decided that the best thing to do would be to play the damsel in distress. It never failed her before, but she needed to climb back to her car for that ... without being seen. As she turned the other way, she came face to face with a guard.

"Hi." She started slowly, trying to put on a fake southern drawl with a huge southern grin. "I'm new to Smallville, just visiting. When I heard about this place, I just had to see it for myself. Why, it's gorgeous." She commented with such a strong conviction that Lois felt like she was on a movie set.

"Ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"Goodie. Do I get a full-on private tour and everything? I knew Kansains had a little southern hospitality still left in them." She smiled, careful to watch the guard who now had her arm and was pulling her towards the gate.

Great. She was going to get in, but just not the way she imagined.

* * *

"Lana." Taro smiled his same smile at her as she hugged him tightly.

"I really hope your parents decide to stay here." She admitted as Taro watched her closely. Lana was very, very emotional. If he watched close enough, he could program a few of her facial changes into his memory. This one was a smile, but with eyes that lit up--joy. He took note.

"Ahem. I am Lana's very close friend Chloe, even though she had neglected to introduce me." Chloe stuck at her hand as Taro-Giorgio shook it, understanding why they had to go through that 'human' intensive before coming here. They had strange customs.

"Sorry Chloe. So, are your parents home?" Lana wondered as Taro signaled Ana immediately. 'She's expecting two parents. Make it happen.'

"They'll be back soon. They went out ... to explore." Taro added lamely, but Lana didn't seem to notice.

"So, dish. What have you been up to?"

"Umm...since when?"

"What do you mean since when?" Lana looked at Chloe. "Since my abrupt move from Chicago to Smallville." Lana searched his eyes for understanding, meaning, but she could see nothing. She felt that he had changed. "If you don't want to talk--"

"No, I do. Just give me a second ... it's been so long without you in my life. I barely remember how it was before." Taro answered.

"Oh. I guess it was stupid of me to think you would remember everything. We were only seven." Lana looked sad suddenly. "Maybe I shouldn't have come. I mean, that was ages ago. Too many bad memories."

"No. Don't leave!" Taro heard the sound of his voice get higher. He was catching onto this human thing quickly. "I guess I just blocked it all out. It was so hard not having you around." Taro sighed. "I never got to say this before, and I don't know how good it would have sounded coming from a 7 year old but, I'm sorry aobut your mom."

"Please Taro.Let's not talk about that."

"Lana, if you need me ... I'll be outside. Clark called." Chloe interupted. Lana didn't even care that he called. She had to figure out why Taro had changed so much. He was so stoic. She had to find out what was behind that handsome facade.

* * *

"Tawnee Hearne is not your sister, is she?" Clark asked as Nell looked away distraught. How did Clark know so much.

"I really want to know where you got the name." She begged.

"Tell me the story or--"

"With her name, you'd be able to find it on any internet search." Nell prepared herelf for the worst. "Tawnee Hearne is Lana's biological mother."

"But I--"

"She was married to Lee "Henry" Lang."

"But I thought..." Clark's voice trailed off.

"Tawnee was my sister's best friend. They met while she travelled abroad in Eastern Europe."

"So, how does Lana fit into all this? How did she end up in Smallville? What do you mean was?"

"Tawnee was a drug addict Clark. She thought she had psychic visions, always did actually. But when she started having 'visions' about Lana, about her being the 'Source of All Evil,' as she called it, we knew that she was going too far. Tawnee always had her own home remedies, herbs, pills ... and when she started saying that Lana had to be hidden away, _killed_, my sister knew that Tawnee had gone too far.

"So, after Lee found her performing a ritual on Lana, he had had enough. He and Tessa, my sister, consulted a medical professional who perscribed anti-depressants for her. She claimed that the doctor was killing her and that she couldn't see ... she didn't mean literally. The visions were leaving her. We were thrilled. Her complaints continued ... but the treatment didn't stop.

"Within months, by the time Lana was 4, Lee and Tawnee were having marital problems. He always loved Tawnee, but couldn't trust her anymore. He turned to Tessa for answers. She turned to me and we both decided that the best thing to do was let the medical professionals help her. We opted for medication-assisted-suicide.

"Tessa and I thought we were doing what was best for Lana, but we killed a woman Clark, her _mother_." Nell sighed, tears heavily flowing from her face from all the guilt she was feeling.

"Lana was barely 5 when Tawnee was killed. Tessa felt so much guilt for what she did. She married Lee that year and vowed to care for him and Lana in Tawnee's memory. Lee didn't last to see Lana's seventh birthday. As you know, they moved to Smallville, our hometown..

"As you know, the meteor shower ... I don't want Lana to know any of this Clark." Nell sighed as Clark grimaced. He cost Lana both her parents. By him being here--

"Promise me that you won't tell Lana, or anyone. Make up a story about Tessa and Less, whatever you want. I don't want Lana to know that I'm not her blood relative, that I killed her mother. It would _destroy _her.

* * *

"Is this show all for little 'ol me?" Lois asked, still trying to see if she could figure out how to lose this goon. He had a tight grip on her.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Well, keep it coming. I love big, empty buildings. They're so beautiful."

"You can cut the act Lois." She cringed upon hearing the voice of Lex Luthor.

"I know that you've been spying on us. I won't have it." He proclaimed.

"No use in getting all bent out of shape. I'll leave you alone. No sweat." She lied. "But first, tell me what's behind that door." Lois pointed to the one in front of her.

"Funny you should ask about that one." Lex smiled. "That's where I'm taking you. You want to know so much about Luthor Corp, why not be a customer ... you won't be the first of your kind, but you'll be unique." He promised as Lois struggled to get away.

In seconds, she had the guard knocked out on the ground, but five more came in, upon Lex's signal. Lois kept attacking them, convinced that her will power alone wouild get her out of this. Each time she thought she had won, Lex brought in more men.

"Now, if you're not tired yet ... why don't you ... step into my office?"

* * *

A/N: I got my inspiration back and put it to USE! Watching those old Smallville episodes helps a lot. I hope you like it and keep reading. I want to finish this by the end of 2007! --NL 


End file.
